


I Love You, Darling

by buninqs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry Oma Kokichi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Celestia Lundenberg And Oma Kokichi And Mikan Tsumiki Are Siblings, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Don't Read I Beg You, F/F, Hurt Oma Kokichi, M/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Sukki Don't Make Fun Of Me Istg, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buninqs/pseuds/buninqs
Summary: The tapping of their shoes against the cold stone. The small laughs that came out of the two. The worry of the real worldwashing away like a sudden drought. Ouma twirls, guided by Saihara's pale hand against his own.The view was amazing, the sun lighting up the sky. Students gathered and yelled below. Ouma could care less. Saihara and him were going to dance their way to death.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

  
_  
・﹆₊˚・  
  
 **: chapter one**  
  
drip  
_ **Ouma yawned, his eyes watering as some sort or reflex. The purpled haired boy stared at his fan. It looked odd, _crooked_ . It made Ouma strangely irritated, considering he was not the type to be easily angered. Though today had been full such irritation.  
** _drip_  
 **He took a deep breath as his mind was wondering from the dusty fan. It wondered and wondered, the tapping of it's feet against his head making his head ache even more. The male kept his eyes on the fan as he began to notice the dripping from the bathroom.  
** _drip_  
 **Ouma should go turn it off, do something to make that deafening and annoying sound stop. Yet Ouma couldn't bring himself to get up. His pitiful day still replayed in his mind. The image of Kaito. That disgusting, worthless, stupid annoyance of a human being.  
** _drip_  
 **Now he thought about Kaede. That rude, ungrateful, pig. His nose scrunched up as if he could smell the bubblegum scented perfume and cigarettes odor from her as she would lean close to tease him about an idiotic thing he had done earlier in the day  
** _drip  
_ **Ouma was enraged. He stood up, his frail body aching from when Tsumiki had tripped onto him earlier. Her screaming her usual 'im sorry, forgive me' strangely didn't anger him. Ouma just smiled and assured her he did not dislike or have any resentment towards the clumsy female.  
** _drip_  
 **The boy pulled the faucet nob, making it shut off. He sighed in the release of that terrible noise. Ouma looked at his hand on the nob, the pressure from holding it making his knuckles turn a yellowish-white. It reminded his of how delicate the human body really was. The bandaids wrapped around his fingers and his bitten nails didn't help with this feeling.**  
 _silence  
_ **The silence was nice but in a way left him feeling alone. No constant dripping, no yelling, no Kaito, no Kaede. Nothing to get mad about, no one to hurt or belittle him. He bit the inside of his lip, walking out of the bathroom. Ouma should have turned it on, he should have done something.**

**・୨୧・**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara spends some time watching Danganronpa, his favorite show of all time. Only for Kaede to interrupt.

_・﹆₊˚・  
  
 **: chapter two**  
  
"."  
_ **Saihara hummed as he watched his favorite episode of Danganronpa again for the millionth time. Though he hated the fact that he already knew everything that was happening. He wished he could go make himself forget so he could watch it again and again without knowing who the killer was.** **  
** _> we'll be famous."  
_ ** **The teen couldn't wait for new episodes to come out, he would probably invite a friend over. Saihara was sure they would find out the mastermind soon, he was very impatient when it came to things he liked.  
**** _> that does sound nice._ ** **  
**** **Saihara looked at his door, the Danganronpa poster was tapped to the door. He found himself looking at it for a moment before ultimately losing interest and looking away. The boy thought about inviting Rantaro over, a classmate who he bonded with over Danganronpa. Though Rantaro never stated if he actually likes Danganronpa or not he did know alot about it.**  
 _ring : ring  
_ **Saihara jumped, not expecting the loud sound coming from his phone. The buzzing made his phone shake a bit on the desk beside his bed. Saihara grabbed the remote, pausing his favorite episode of Danganronpa before grabbing his phone. The annoyed answered the phone and put it on speaker, running his finger over the kyoko key chain that he had pinned to his phonecase.  
** _"Hey, Shuichi. Don't- no- shut up, Kaito."_ **  
** **"Hello, Kaede. What do you need?" Saihara asked in a quite uninterested tone. Kaede was always up to something and always needed his help. He wouldn't say he hated it for it was actually fun sometimes.  
** _"Don't be rude, Shuichi. I was just trying to ask if we could hang out."  
_ **The boy seemed skeptical but pushed it down, "can't you hang out with Rantaro or something." He stated, he didn't mean to sound like he didn't want to hand out with Kaede— which he** **didn't.**  
 _"He's not here, Dumbass. Kaito, stop being annoying."_ **  
Oh, right, he's probably at home eating dinner like she should be instead of calling him. "Okay then, we can meet at the park?"  
** _"Alright."_  
 **A beep sound filled his ears as she hung up, he sighed, long and heavy. Saihara really didn't feel like hanging out with anyone right now. Lately he had been feeling like this alot. He would rather shrug about it instead of worrying. It was just him being a teenager, after all.**  
 **・୨୧・** _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry about the messy uploading schedule. I'm still trying to find one that works out with everything going on. Thanks for reading ／(^ × ^)＼


	3. Chapter 3

・﹆₊˚・  
 **  
: chapter three  
**  
 _silence_  
 **Ouma blinked, snapping out of his daze. He sighed, looking quite frustrated. It was true that Ouma came off as gentle and considerate- most of the time he was like that but beneath all that he was quite angry with everything. His circumstances, the people in his life, his feelings, the way he looked, the way he walked, etc.  
** _creak : slam  
_ **Ouma looked over at his door, looking at it for a moment. He walked over, wrapping his hand around the handle and opening it with a _creak ._ The purple haired teen peeked out just in time to see his sister, Mikan, walking up the stares. She was picking at the bandaid on her finger while mumbling to herself. Mikan was usually like this, it didn't bother him.  
** _"O-Oh. Hey, Ouma."  
_ **"Hello, Mikan. How was your day?" The teen asked, giving her a small smile. Mikan smiled back at him, he could tell she had a difficult day. It hurt him to know that.  
** _"It- It was l-long.Y-You?"  
_ **Ouma nodded, 'long' just meant it was hard and tiring, which Ouma understood. "Oh, uhm, well it sure was a Monday!" Ouma said, looking quite unenthusiastic. Mikan nodded, showing her understanding with a small hug. The purple haired boy couldn't help but smile. He loved when Mikan and him would talk, school made it harder to do so lately.  
** "Mondays suc-ck."  
 **"Heh, tell me about it." The teen sighed, breaking the hug after a bit. Mikan looked at him, she huffed a bit, gently grabbing his hand and looking at it. She pulled up his sleeve, scanning it. Ouma hadn't properly patched it up with band-aids.  
** _"Ouma, y-you're hurt."_ **The purple haired teen pointed out, she shook her head a bit. Though she didn't look very dissapointed. Ouma sighed, "yeah, sorry." He apologized. Mikan mumbled a 'you don't have to say sorry' as she dragged him downstairs. Mikan got out the first aid kit, it was just band-aids, bandages, and medicine thrown together from around their house.  
**

* * *

_"Thank you, Miki."_   
**Mikan smiled at Ouma, she liked that nickname. "Of co-ourse, Ouma." She said, the purple haired girl felt bad. She had yet to give him a nickname. She would think about it though, it had to be something that would truly fit him. It would fit him , not anyone else.**   
**・୨୧・**


	4. Chapter 4

_・﹆₊˚・  
  
 **: chapter four**  
  
"Saihara? Where are you going?  
_ **Saihara heard as he untied and tied his shoe laces again for the millionth time. The navy blue haired teen always had trouble with things like tying his shoes, some would even call him a perfectionist. Saihara would disagree though.** **  
** _"Saihara."  
_ ****The teen finally snapped his head over in the direction of the talking, it was his aunt. She had her blackish blue hair back in a ponytail, small strands hanging out. Her clothing style roughly matched her personality, she often wore a black or dark blue dress to match her hair. Saihara liked it more when she wore pink or white sweaters, they were nice.  
** ** _"Saihara!"_ ****  
** ** **He jumped a bit, "a-ah, sorry. I'm going to hang out with my friends." Saihara stated, keeping his gaze on her slightly annoyed face. "I apologize for not answering, I've been spacing out more often lately."**   
_"oh, well, make sure you tell me if you decide to stay the night."  
_ **Saihara hummed softly, nodding a bit as he stood up. He had expected her to say something like that, not that he wasn't happy he could do a lot of things just he wish she would say no to him going out late for once. To show she cared more or something.  
** _footsteps : creak  
_ **Saihara watched as she walked away and heard her bedroom door shut. The male tapped his pointer finger against the ground lightly as the other hand grabbed his earbuds and popped them in. He put on Not Allowed by TV Girl, though he really only liked the 'all by yourself, sittin' alone. I hope were still friends yeah I hope you don't mind.' part. The whole song felt like a fever dream to him.** _  
creak : slam  
_ **The song reminded him of Ouma, but just that part.**   
**・୨୧・** _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ─ sorry about the small chapter and late update. Dysphoria is hitting really hard right now and shit so I may take a hiatus, idk.


End file.
